Midnight
by Temari 88
Summary: - "The room was encased in complete darkness and the air was heavy with the scent of sex." - *PWP; what if-ish*


_Hello everyone! =D_

_A friend asked to write her an M rated fic with these two - although, truth to be told, I was supposed to write it in my own language but it came out in English, so... [shrugs] ^^"  
>Hope you'll enjoy it!<em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing bt what I wrote._

_Ja ne,  
>Temari<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

The room was encased in complete darkness - the blinds were drawn tight, the bedside lamps were turned off, the door was closed - and the air was heavy with the scent of sex. Its pungent richness lodging in his nose as he inhaled deeply through it, at every intake of breath a low groan escaped his open mouth and the hand poised at the back of Usagi-san's neck clenched, his blunt nails digging into the white skin.

"Ah! Nngh... Fuck...!" Misaki was trying to keep his hips moving in sync with the writer's, but the pleasured tingling in his limbs from his release moment's before was making it difficult to keep up the pace. He could feel the hot breath on his nape as Usagi-san was straining to hold off his climax for a few more minutes, and the featherly brush of the older man's lips on his sweaty skin made hot shivers of passion travel through his body as his cock got partly erect again.

The student was trying to make as few sounds as possible—he strained his ears to catch the unmistakable pitch in Usagi-san's breathing that signaled he was about to cum. "Oh God, Usagi-san..." He moaned as the other managed to brush his prostate twice, arching back up off the writer's chest. "If you - gah! - keep that up I'll - nnh - come again!"

"... So? We'll just have to continue until you do, then." Answered Usagi-san, hardly short of breath despite the exertion, and Misaki could feel his lips stretch into a grin against his neck. He felt his eyebrow twitch on its own (although he couldn't very well tell if it was from the longing or the slight irritation) and a corner of his mouth inch upwards. As Usagi-san next thrust up, Misaki shifted to the side _just so _and they both let out a gasp as the action let the erection pounding into the younger of the two slide in a little deeper, "Oh-my-fucking-God-YES!" he couldn't stop the cry dripping with lust—he was way past caring if he sounded slutty: it felt great and he wasn't holding back.

He closed his eyes tight and let his head fall on Usagi-san's shoulder, still following the other's upward thrusts with his own downward ones. Usagi-san's cock was sliding along the muscled walls of his rear, every inch caressing and stretching him to the point he thought he'd break, and he loved it. His heart was pounding harshly in his ears, drowning out any other sound; his voice creaked through a dry throat and tears streaked down his cheeks at his pleasured sobs. "AH! AH!... Usagi... San!"

"Misaki." The other said, soothingly, as he gently wrapped an arm about his low abdomen. "Misaki, I love you."

Misaki swallowed thickly while trying to get his breath back, he locked his hazed green eyes with the other's at best he could, "Usagi-san... Don't - ngh - don't _ever_ do this... With _anyone_... _Else_." he said in a possessive voice that left the older man speechless for a second.

"Misaki..." Whispered Usagi-san smiling widely and squeezing his one-armed embrace. "I would never." Then his expression turned wild and the strength behind the thrusts increased as Usagi-san pounded into him, determined to make him come again first. "Sing for me, my Misaki."

It took three more thrusts for the younger man to reach his peak with a cry - his fingers digging into the other's skin, his feet curling, his breath halting and his muscles clenching around Usagi-san's erection -, followed a heartbeat later by the writer.

"... Love you." Murmured Misaki, blushing to the roots of his hair and reaching up to brush the sweaty grey bangs out of Usagi-san's face. "You know I do, even if I never say it, right?"

"Of course I know." Replied the other with a gourgeous smile, caressing Misaki in return. "And you just said it, didn't you?"


End file.
